elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angof the Gravesinger (Quest)
|type = Side quest |creatures = Bloodthorn Cultists Zombies Rottenroot |dlc = Base }} Angof the Gravesinger is a quest available in . Darien discovered that we need three shard-keys to open the three locks that protect Angof's inner sanctum. The three shard-keys are well-guarded, so the Vestige needs to defeat the guardians to acquire the shard-keys. Quick Walkthrough #Collect the Shard of the Lurcher #Collect the Shard of the Cunning #Collect the Shard of the Lost ##Hint: Talk to Sir Thomas Kinlin ##Hint: Find a way to release Sir Thomas Kinlin #Enter Angof's Sanctum #Kill Angof #Talk to Gabrielle at the Redoubt #Talk to Sir Lanis Shaldon #Complete the quest Walkthrough When finding the first lost knights who are Sir Lanis and Darien, talk to Darien and he has some valuable information. But first he wants to joke about the location and that drink at an inn he's looking forward to. But instead they meet at this place, up to their necks in danger. He tells the Vestige he convinced a Bloodthorn Cultist to tell him how to reach Angof. Three locks protect his inner sanctum and three shard-keys are needed to open the door. The shard-keys are protected by guardians, a summoned creature, an impassable trap, and a warrior spirit bound to Angof's service. He does wish he could be of help but he is needed where he is, Lanis is good with the sword but Darien thinks he is better. Follow the markers to find the three shard-keys in any order. To collect the shard-key of the Lurcher, defeat Rottenroot and loot the body. To collect the shard-key of the Cunning, disarm each guardian and fight the Untombed Trickster skeletons rising from the ground. Then open the chest standing in the middle to get the shard of the Cunning. The final shard is guarded by a spirit, Sir Thomas Kinlin, who tried to kill Angof. Follow the marker to find him and talk to him. He will give up the shard-key if the Vestige will help him to be released from Angof's hold. He gives a riddle and says to look in the next room. Kill the cultists and loot the release stone from him. Go back to Sir Thomas and release him by giving the correct answer ("Release from slumber! Eternal darkness, come forth!") to him. Then he'll hand over the shard-key of the Lost. Head over to the door leading to Angof's sanctum and enter. With the help of both Gabrielle and Sir Lanis, it's now time to face Angof. Angof attacks with a basic shaman ranged attack that deals moderate damage. Lanis and Gautier will spend the battle fighting zombies on either side of the room. Gabrielle can draw aggro from him (until low on health) as well as heal the Vestige, making the battle easier. She will also call out his special attack and create areas of protective life, which the Vestige should take cover in. After defeating him a portal to the Lion Guard Redoubt opens and Gabrielle urges the Vestige to go through. Walk over to Gabrielle and talk to her. She thinks it was fun, well maybe fun isn't the word for it but she thinks the Vestige was glorious! Angof is finally dead and they can't thank them enough for what they've done. The others are exhausted but she says Sir Lanis wants a word before they leave. Go over to Sir Lanis and he tells the Vestige the king will be grateful for what they've done here. Some of Angof's minions are still running loose, but it's nothing they can't handle. Without Angof's magic the vines will wither and die, maybe the Mages Guild can conjure up a spell to clear them away. But there is still something that is worrying him, but he can't put his finger on what. There's trouble in Koeglin Village, something bad is happening there. Then he hands over the reward to the Vestige. Reward *Daggerfall Champion's Breastplate *1 Skill Point *91–377 Trivia *The quest "The Labyrinth" can be done at the same time. Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests